A Knight's Tale
by Lord of Wrath
Summary: We've heard of the maidens, we've heard of the silver eyed warriors, but we've never heard of the Paladins, ancient heroes that fought for the innocent in the times of the Lost Era. Now will he rise where others have fallen or will his wings burn in the sky. ARKOS FOR LIFE and lemons. Originally King Of The Under Dog


**Well boys and girls here is the the first chapter of my rewrite.**

 **Dragonqueen1993 thank you once more for making this possible.**

 **Guide :**

"Yo": Normal speaking

 _'Yo' : Thoughts_

Anyway onto the story!

* * *

'Great, how did I get again into this mess.' came the thoughts of the youthful man as he gazed around the cell. Briefly looking at the cowering red caped girl, and the stern blonde woman giving them a glare that could make the Devil freeze in fear. His thoughts soon took him back to the events prior to his imprisonment.

(Flash Back)

Everything was quite as night descended upon the kingdom of Vale. The once bustling streets were now void of any life save for some rats dashing through ally ways. Until a lone figure appeared from the darkness, moving like a phantom descending from the shadows. The appearance illuminated swiftly under the blinking street lights.

The figure was revealed to be a tall golden blonde haired young man,with azure blue eyes somewhere in his late teens. Dressed in a black partially zip up jacket that showed a part of his toned chest. Along with metal gauntlets, grieves, and black combat shoes with daggers, and a sword strapped to his back.

His nightly stroll was interrupted as he heard the sound of broken glass. Increasing his speed to a light jog he soon came across a dust store. The window to the store was broken, and a unconscious man in a black suit and a young red headed girl were near the broken shards, surrounded by even more men dressed in black.

The unknown youth dashed into a nearby ally way and stopped with a crouch to observe the scene unseen. He saw the girl bring out a red colored object before it morphed into a giant red scythe. She twirled it around like it weighed nothing before she began her assault. Dashing towards her adversary's with neck breaking speed, she left a trail of rose pedals in her wake. She buried the bottom of the scythe into the ground before jumping up and positioning her body parallel to the ground, with the scythe's handle acting like a pole, she kicked two thugs away before propelling herself upwards.

"Hiya!" She cried as she came down from the sky slamming two more goons into the ground, before she spun on a top making her way to the last few remaining criminals. With her enhanced speed she swung the scythe like a bat, the force of the swing, and the speed at which it was delivered sent the men flying, unconscious before they even hit the ground.

"Well red." Came the voice of a man. Drawing the attention of both the red reaper and the hidden swordsman. Said man was dressed in a white fancy coat, black pants, a top hat smoking a cigar. "It was nice playing but," He rose his cane as a hatch hidden in the bottom opened, turning into a scope."I have a ride to catch!" He yelled aiming for the girl.

The blond swordsman decided it was time to intervene and quickly drew one of his daggers, then with skilled accuracy and precision, he hurled it into the guns barrel. This drew shocked looks from both parties as they turned to the newcomer.

"Perfect, another one!" The criminal yelled "As if one wasn't annoying enough!" The man grabbed something from his back pocket and threw it on the ground, suddenly the area was engulfed in smoke.

As the smoke began to dissipate the two could see that the perpetrator had ran to another building and was in the process of climbing to the top.

"Come on!" the unknown youth cried. Beckoning the girl to follow. They made it to the top of the building just in time to see the man boarding a bullhead before firing a hail of bullets. The swords man drew his blade. His weapon was styled after a long sword but a few modifications were made so that it could be wielded effectively, one handed or two handed. The sword's hilt was composed of a round silver pommel, a leather wrapped grip, and a gold and silver guard with a titanium steel blade standing at 33 and a half inches long. The youth swung his sword fast like greased lighting, deflecting and slicing the bullets in two.

"Good bye kiddos. It's been a blast!" The man shouted before tossing a grenade down. Before it exploded it was stopped in midair. A faint purple glow surrounded it, as it went flying back towards the bullhead. The source of this was a blonde woman in glasses with a riding crop in her right hand.

"Oh shit we got a huntress!"

"Take the wheel." the pilot, a women with raven black hair and amber eyes commanded. She moved to the entrance and narrowed her eyes, her face concealed by shadows. She sent a blast of fire at the ones bellow. The huntress retaliated by sending a barrage of lighting and icicles trying to down the bullhead . But the women hidden in the dark didn't seem disturbed by that in the slightest. Channeling her aura into her arms she sent out a blast of fire almost twice the size of the bullhead. Seeing this the three jumped out of the blast radius, the explosion took chunks out of the roof top. The open hatch closed as the woman and bullhead disappeared into the night sky.

The young reaper looked to the woman with stars in her eyes. "You're a huntress!" she yelled "Can I please have your autograph!?"

'A huntress!?' The youth thought 'Damn it all to hell!'

The huntress turned her gaze to the other occupants on the roof top. "You have some explaining to do."

(Flash Back End)

'Oh yeah, that's why.'

"I hope you both realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. The two of you not only put your own lives at risk but the lives of many others." The woman chastised.

"They started it!" Argued the red head.

If the huntress had any reaction she didn't show it."If it where up to me, you'd be sent home ... with a pat on the back" she started but then she noticed the red head getting a hopeful smile. "AND A SLAP ON THE WRIST!" She roared.

The girl yelped as a riding crop came smashing down onto the table.

"But there is some one here that would like to meet you." She said reluctantly before steeping aside allowing a man into the room.

He had silver hair, glasses and dressed in a green suit with a coffee mug in one hand and a plate full of cookies in the other.

"Ruby Rose you have... silver eyes." He said.

"Uhhh umm" Ruby tried to speak but all she could manage was incomprehensible noises.

"And you Jaune Arc."

The youth now known as Jaune widen his eyes in shock.

'H-how does he know my name!?' He thought to himself.

"Would the both of you mind telling me how the two of you gained such skills?" The man inquired.

"I had a few teachers but I'm mostly self taught" Jaune answered.

"S-signal Academy." Ruby stuttered.

"Funny the only one I know of that much skill with a scythe is a a dusty old crow."

"Oh that's my uncle Qrow! He teaches at Signal, I learned everything from him." She said.

"I see so what's a young girl like yourself doing at a school for warriors." He asked.

"I want... to be a huntress." She replied shyly.

"So you wish to kill monsters." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Uh-huh. I have two more years left until I can apply for Beacon. My big sister Yang is going this year and my parents always said to help people in need so I figured why not make a living off of it. I mean I like the police but being a huntress is so much cooler!" she exclaimed.

The man nodded "And what about you Jaune?" Jaune almost flinched as the attention shifted to him. "What's your reason to fight?"

It took him a while to gather his thoughts, but he finally answered. "To prove to others that I can stand on my own two feet." Jaune explained "Ever since I was a kid I was treated as a glass doll and it still angers me just thinking about it." He said in quite rage.

"Well what would the two of you say if I said I could make your dreams a reality."

"Huh?"

"What do-"

"My name is Ozpin, and I'm the headmaster at Beacon Academy." He said causing them to go wide eyed. But what he said next was what truly stunned them.

"How does it sound? Would you both like to become students there?"

After a few minutes of thinking Jaune and Ruby both gave him their answers.

Ozpin had hoped that they'd would be the ones he wanted.

"When do we start?"

Ozpin smiled. 'Looks like my luck hasn't dried up on me after all.' He thought.

* * *

 **(AN) Jaune's sword is Urfael from Shadow of Mordor.**


End file.
